The Reviewer's Mind Dimension
by CLAMP Doujinshi
Summary: Readers choose the story plot. Bascially, this story is where our dimensional travelers Syaoran, Sakura, Fay, Kurogane, Soel travel to a world that you make up. That's right... you choose the plot of each chapter. Review entry rules inside.T for language
1. Intro and The Land of Suburbia

**A/N:**

**So, this is basically a random idea I just had... two seconds ago? I (we, once the rest of the group logs on and writes this story also) are going to create a Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRONiCLE story in which they travel to you, the reader's, dimension and meet you, the reader, and your friends. One chapter per reader.**

**How is this going to work?**

**Really, the plot is run by the reviewers, we just write out your request. **

**Here's how you enter for a chapter:**

**Post a review for the story that includes the name of your world, and the description of the world. It can be a real place, like your hometown, or you can make up something like Ceres country and Clow. It just has to be original. Describe what the country is like, what the different customs are... add as much information on the country as you can. If your review lacks the information we need on your country... well, that's okay, too, but we'll have to make some stuff up to fit it into the story. Also, put a description of you (if you want this to be reality based) or the character you want featured in the chapter. If you just want us to make up characters for your world, that's allright also.**

**Rules for characters:**

**cannot be crossovers from any other CLAMP manga or any other non CLAMP manga. They must be original. Don't worry, we will add our own CLAMP crossovers where needed, but the character you submit must be original.**

**your character is only in one chapter, unless we decide otherwise. no characters made by you will become main characters, so please don't request that. Even if you don't intend to... well, OC characters, if they have a big role, are often in danger of turning into Mary Sues or, in the male case, Billy Bobs. We don't want this... our story will be Mary Sue and Billy Bob free. Do not request that your character falls in love with any of the dimensional travelers... I know there are a lot of Syaoran fangirls out there that would LOVE to have a story written for them where Syaoran falls in love with them... but it's not going to happen. Sorry.**

**cannot be real people other than you and your friends. Technically, has a rule against including real people (as in, well known people) in fanfictions. True, most of us do bend that rule, but please don't request that Barac Obama or whatever takes part in the chapter.**

**The flow of the story depends on the number of reviews and the time on our hands... we cannot write chapters unless we have a review with custom chapter requests, so if this story intriuges you, don't just add it on your alert list. It's not going to go to the next chapter unless there are reviews.**

**Until then, here is a sample chapter. Seeing as there are obviously no reviews, because this is the first chapter, I (Grimm) will make the first chapter about the travelers coming to my hometown... yours could be next!**

* * *

"BOINK!" Soel's eyes went wide, and then he jumped up and down excitedly. Kurogane just stared at the Mokona, annoyed.

"Hey, pork bun, you want to tell us what you're sensing instead of just... burning off all of that sugary liquor you had last night? Stop bouncing." Kurogane said to the rabbit type thing. Soel stopped and started to cry, then he glomped Fay's shoulder.

"FAY! FAY! KUROGANE IS BEING A MEEEEANIE!" Soel said. Fay smiled and patted the Mokona's head, then turned to Kurogane.

"Oh, Kuro-pii, have a heart!" Fay said teasingly. Kurogane fumed but didn't say anything. Mokona moved from Fay's arm and glomped Syaoran's head.

"FEATHER! FEATHER! FEATHER!"

"Where is it, Mokona?" Syaoran asked. Mokona ignored the question and glomped Sakura's face.

"FEATHER! FEATHER! FEATHER!"

"Fhjkasfnm." Sakura said, her words muffled by Mokona who was making it hard for her to breathe. Mokona pointed to a library in the middle of a busy intersection.

"THERE!"

* * *

Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, and Fay all found some clothing that looked normal for the world they were in. Mokona sat very still in Sakura's arms so that he resembled a plushie. They all walked into the library and split up to search for said feather.

* * *

Fay and Kurogane went into some place that was labeled something in odd letters.

**CHILDREN'S SECTION**

Fay turned to Kurogane.

"Can you read that?"

"Hell no. It's not Japanese. What about you?"

"Not me." they both stood there, still trying to decode the message. Kurogane shrugged.

"Whatever." he said, and walked in. Fay followed him into a strang room with picture books and train sets...

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura (holding Soel) walked up a set of stairs, hoping to find some more stuff. Syaoran looked up at a sign that was written in foreign characters.

**NONFICTION**

Syaoran looked at Sakura.

"I'll go over here... you and Mokona go up that short flight of stairs and see what's up there, okay?" he told her. She nodded and walked in the other direction as Syaoran went browsing the shelves of a "Dewy Decimal System".

* * *

Fay was looking at the pictures in some children's book... they were photographs of penquins. He couldn't read it, of course, but it was still a nice photography book, he thought to himself. The title was written in the same odd characters.

**TANGO MAKES THREE**

Fay sat down to look through the pictures some more.

* * *

Sakura and Mokona walked up the stairs to find a section labeled in the same illegible characters that appeared as **YOUNG ADULT LOFT. **There were a few people there that appeared to be about Sakura's age sitting and reading various books. In the back she spotted a section labeled **GRAPHIC NOVELS AND MANGA **were a blonde girl seemed to be browsing. Sakura got closer and looked over the girl's shoulder to see what was on the wall. What she saw was interesting... and confusing. She picked up a book labeled **Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRONiCLE **and flipped through the pictures, amazed at what she saw. Just then, the blonde girl turned around and looked at Sakura with surprise.

* * *

Syaoran was sitting down, glaring at the wall of un-translatable books that appeared before him.

"this sucks."

* * *

Fay looked up from the penquin book he was "reading" to see an angry elderly woman yelling at Kurogane.

"What do you think you are doing? This is a place to let the children grow in mind and intelligence, not a place for you to violate them!"

"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT VIOLATING?! THAT FRICKIN BRAT WOULDN'T GIVE ME THE STUPID PIECE OF CRAP YOU CALL BOOKS!" Kurogane shouted at the lady. Her face turned red with rage.

"YOU PERVERT! DO YOU THINK I WOULDN'T NOTICE?! WHY EXACTLY WOULD YOU HAVE INTEREST IN A CHILDREN'S COMIC BOOK, MUCH LESS A COMIC BOOK MADE FOR YOUNG GIRLS!"

"I AM NO PERVERT! AND HOW WOULD I KNOW IT WAS MADE FOR GIRLS?!"

"YOU FREAK! IT'S LABELED 'CARDCAPTOR SAKURA' AND HAS A PICTURE OF A GIRL DRESSED IN PINK LOLITA ON THE COVER!"

"I KNOW THAT GIRL!"

Fay ducked into a restroom as the librarian threw Kurogane out and called the cops.

* * *

Sakura stared back at the girl who was staring at her with startling recognition.

"Um.. I'm sorry, do I know you?" asked Sakura. The girl blinked, pinched herself, and then lauged.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the girl said. She motioned to the Tsubasa book in Sakura's hand. "You're a Tsubasa fan... great cosplay, by the way. The best one I've ever seen."

"What is 'cosplay'?" asked Sakura.

"Dressing up as anime and manga characters, of course! Shouldn't you know that?" she asked. Sakura shook her head. The girl looked confused. "I don't understand how you don't know what it is! You have a great cosplay! I almost actually thought that Princess Sakura of Clow herself came out of the manga and into this world!" the girl said. Sakura gasped.

"What do you mean I'm dressing as her? I am her! How did you know? We're from different dimensions..." Sakura started to say, but the girl gave her a funny look.

"Wow. You're even good at acting like her."

"No, you don't understand..."

"IS THAT A MOKONA PLUSHIE?!" the girl asked excitedly, pointing to Soel who was currently "playing dead". Sakura froze, worried that the girl knew about Mokona. She didn't have a chance to do anything, though, because a brunette girl around the blonde girl's age had waved her over.

"Come on, Grimm! Let's go!" the brunette motioned. Grimm waved.

"Be there in a second!" Grimm said. Then she turned back to Sakura. "Anyway, here. I have a necklace from the series... you know, it has a pink feather pendant and such. It would go great with your cosplay, so here, you can have it." Grimm gave Sakura a feather on a chain. It may have been on a necklace, but from Mokona's slight shudder, Sakura knew this was the feather they had sensed. Grimm waved goodbye. "Well, bye! Good luck with your cosplay!" and she walked back down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, the lovely dimension of Suburbia. I hope our travelers enjoyed their stay... remember, next chapter comes up when you review!**


	2. The Country of Aurora

**Wow, already we have a review. It's not everyday we can put up a second chapter in the same fetal swoop as the intro, eh?**

**_Chibi Moko-Chan has submitted this chapter idea_**

**Certainly sounds quite interesting. We'll see what we can do with this...**

* * *

**_The Country of Aurora _**

_Note:__An Aurora is kind of like an "Aura", except in this world they are alive. Weird, huh? Yep, weird is good, because weird material is Tsubasa material! For those of you who know the popular shojo manga series called "Fruits Basket" or "Furuba", and "Aura" or "Aurora" would be the "waves" that Saki Hanajima can read. _

* * *

_In a land where nobody worries_

_Nobody cares_

_Nobody cries_

_Nobody laughs_

_A girl wise beyond her years gazes at the setting sun..._

* * *

Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fay, and (of course) Mokona, dropped in a random grassy meadow. There were flowers every square inch, all different types.

"Ah... PHWEEEEEE!" Sakura sneezed. Syaoran looked worried.

"Are you alright, Sakura-san?"

"Y-y-yesssssss PHWEEE!" she sneezed again. Syaoran still looked worried, but Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Syaoran, she probably just has allergies. It's nothing to worry about." he reassured him. Syaoran nodded but still looked worried.

"I know she has allergies but still... hey, Fay? What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, seeing Fay looking at the meadow with a puzzled look on his face. Fay turned to face them. For once, the bubbly wizard didn't have a smile on his face... he looked thoughtful and not completely there.

"The climate... it's freezing here."

"Yes?"

"But... how can these flowers grow in such a climate?" Fay pondered. He touched a daisy, and it felt warm. Fay frowned as he looked at the clouds forming.

"The flowers are extremely warm, despite the cold air. I don't understand..." he wondered. Just then, Mokona jumped up and pointed to the sky.

"PUU! WHAT'S THAT?!" They all turned to look at where Soel was pointing. The sky was changing... it kept changing in different hues of red, it seemed. First dark, then getting lighter and lighter. The clouds rumbled, and snow began to fall. Fay narrowed his eyes.

"This... something isn't right here..."

"What do you mean, Fay-san?" Sakura asked. He glanced at her, and then looked up at the snow clouds, the red sky, and the flowers...

"The flowers are not collecting any snow." He touched a tulip this time. It was also warm to the touch. "Something... there's something about these flowers..."

* * *

_In a land where nobody worries_

_Nobody cries_

_Nobody laughs_

_Nobody cares_

_A girl wise beyond her years weeps for a woman_

_And prepares a grave, all alone._

_Nobody knew the woman had died._

_The only clue was the red sky_

_And the deep snow._

_But the red will fade_

_The snow will melt_

_And this woman's imprint on our world shall be gone forever_

* * *

The group found themselves approaching a city. There were two sides, it seemed. One side had giant mansions, while the other had humble huts. On the side where the mansions resided, only men walked. Some wore red cloaks, and some wore blue. They all had a long gold necklace each, though some of the necklaces were linked to saphirres and some to rubies. They wore feathered hats and buckled boots.

_What an odd style of clothing... _Sakura thought to herself. She then turned to the side with the huts.

The women were dressed completely in white. White, long skirts with white blouses, white jackets, white shoes, and modest white hats... nothing like the ostentatious feathered hats that the men wore. Their attire was the exact color of the snow, and it seemed almost as if when they walked through the snow, they melted into it, becoming invisible...

Sakura looked at the others, and she could tell they were thinking the same

A cry came from one of the huts, the cry of a newborn baby. There had been no cries of labor pains from that hut, and no cries of joy when the baby had been born. All there was to show for it was the sharp, high sobs of a new life.

The sky turned blue.

* * *

_In a land where nobody worries_

_Nobody cries_

_Nobody laughs_

_Nobody cares_

_A girl wise beyond her years feels the pain the woman does not._

_There is some relief from the pain, and the cry of an infant is heard throughout the city._

_The sky turns blue._

_This girl who is wise beyond her years feels the joy the woman does not._

* * *

The group had found a place to stay for the night, and they all agreed to just stay in one place for a while and then leave for the next world in the morning. There did not appear to be any feathers here.

When she was sure everybody was sleeping, Sakura slipped out and onto the night city streets. The sky above was dark... but it had streaks of color. Every color of the rainbow, and then some colors that have not been named, some colors that nobody has ever seen. She watched in awe as the colors seemed to dance, not missing a step. A streak of purple color shot down from the sky and into the area in front of Sakura. It twisted until it took on the figure of a sixteen year old girl, though the streak had to be much older than that. The form twisted until a girl with long hair, gray eyes, and a flowing white dress stood in front of Sakura. The only hint that she had been the twist of color and light before was her radiant purple hair, the same purple her color was.

The girl looked at Sakura.

"What is your purpose here?"

* * *

Sakura stood a few hours later with the girl in the same field she and the others had found themselves in when landing in this world. Beside them stood a single blue rose, it appeared to be the only blue rose in the meadow. As if the girl with purple hair could read her thoughts, she said to Sakura...

"No, it is not the only one here." Sakura looked up, a confused expression crossing her face. The girl did not turn from the flower.

"The colors you saw dancing earlier are Auroras. This is Aurora country, and the Auroras are the main power here. When we came a while ago, the country was in an aweful state. We had been able to make the country plentiful, but this made the men greedy. All they card about was money and wealth. Wars broke out, and the women went into hiding so as not to see the violence... the women in this country are pure, which is why they all wear white. When they die, they turn into snow."

"Eventually, two girls came to our world and saw us fighting. One was dressed in black, and the other was dressed in white. They appeared exactly the same otherwise. They told our people that if we did not stop our fighting, our whole world would collapse." at this point the girl broke her gaze and looked to the sky.

"We asked them for assistance. They asked us of what we wanted. 'To have no more worries,' the people said. The two girls planted blue roses, each petal held one of their tears. Everybody in our country touched a rose petal, and their worries dissapeared."

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Sakura asked.

"The two girls that had come here to plant them intended for it to be good, but if we have no worries, nobody worries when someone is sick, thus many people die in our land. Also, there is no joy in birth because you have not gone through any suffering when carrying a child... so the reward is not as much. The only way for our way of living to return to as it once was is for those two girls to come back and touch the rose again." she explained, still gazing at the rose. Sakura looked sad.

"Do you know how to find these girls?"

"No, we don't." A flash of pain crossed the girl's face, then dissapeared. She turned to Sakura.

"You, what is your name?"

"Sakura."

"Ah. My name is Aurora." the girl said, bowing in greeting. Sakura bowed back.

"Aurora? Like the lights that surround this land?"

"Yes. I am the only one of them who is able to take the form of a human. Currently, the main job of the Aurora's is to care for the souls of the deceased in their lights."

"Care for them?"

"The souls cannot find rest until someone worries about their life after, so until we turn back to our old way of living, the souls cannot find peace. I am the gaurdian of this country, and all of the feelings that are not felt by the people are felt by me. It's like a curse... I must bear everyone's pain." Aurora said. Sakura looked sad again.

"That's so terrible."

"But I also get to bear their joys." A faint smile crossed Aurora's lips, then vanished. "Even so, it's my only wish that the power of these roses is lifted. I cannot lift it myself, for the power is greater than mine. The Auroras cannot help me, because they cannot take human form. The neighboring countries are jealous of our wealth, and will not lift a finger to help our people." Aurora gazed at the colors dancing about her city. "All we can do is wait for the girls who gave us these flowers to return..."

* * *

Sakura did not tell the others of what she heard, so she did not tell them of what she saw the next day. Before they left on their journey, Sakura walked out into the meadow to see two girls, identical, one dressed in black and the other in white. She walked up to them, and they turned to face her. The dark one spoke.

"You called for us." she said. Sakura looked back at her.

"I don't remember calling for you." she said, a bit confused. The one wearing white clothing stepped forward and placed her hand over Sakura's heart.

"You called for us in here. Your heart is kind, and it cried out when you felt Aurora's sadness. This call of your heart is so strong that we heard it, and we have come." the girl dressed in white stepped back and touched the blue rose. The one in black touched it next. They both turned to Sakura, and the white one spoke.

"Please, touch it." she motioned. Sakura hesitated, and then touched one finger to the tip of an outer petal. The flower turned pink, and a shower of light fell down from the sky. When Sakura looked closely, the shower of light was made up of little orbs. Each orb laughed to itself with a tinkling sound of joy. They hit the ground and the light sunk in. The souls finally able to find peace, because the people cared again. Sakura turned to look at the two girls. The one dressed in black raised a hand to the sky.

"These people have hearts once more, and they can love. They can find each other, each person can find someone just for them. Maybe now that people care again, there will be true peace in this country. This country will finally be a place for people." the dark one said. She then was surrounded by wind, which carried her a few feet in the air. The light one followed her, reciting something.

_"This city has no people. All the people are inside with THEM. How will I find my someone just for me...?" _Sakura watched as the floating girl in white hesitated, and then smiled at where the city was.

_"This city has people." _Both of the girls dissapeared. Aurora came up behind Sakura, who hadn't even noticed she was there.

"So, Elda and Freya came." Aurora sated, she didn't ask. Sakura nodded.

"Elda and Freya... those are the names of the two girls who you needed to touch the flower?" Sakura asked. Aurora shook her head.

"No. Those two girls... Elda and Freya are the ones who needed to find the one with the power to free our country. The one with the most sincere cry of the heart... you, Sakura-san." Aurora bowed, and then dissapeared.

* * *

Sakura and the others left within the next hour to travel to the next world. Sakura still had decided not to tell the others what she had experienced... some things are meant for just you to know.

Sakura looked into the sky before they left, and saw a faint shimmer of purple. The purple was intertwined with two ribbon like streaks of white and black. It might have just been out of spite, but before the colors dissapeared Sakura could have sworn she heard a faint whisper...

_"Chii"_

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm sorry, Moko. I changed your plotline quite a bit, didn't I? Really, I get kind of carried away with my writing... I hope I stuck to your idea enough so that you enjoyed reading your chapter.**

**For those of you who did not catch on, I encorporated another CLAMP manga series called "Chobits" into this manga.**

**"Elda and Freya" are characters in Chobits. They're twin sisters, to be exact. For those who are reading Chobits but are not far in the series, Elda is Chi's real name.**

**"A City With No People" is a book that Elda/Chi (the main character in Chobits) reads that talks about searching for a city in which you can find the person who is meant for you. I thought this would fit nicely because since they don't have much emotion in the Country of Aurora, it's kind of like Chobit's "Empty City". **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and it wasn't too confusing! I... often write confusing stuff. Tell me if you need any further clarification.**

**-Grimm**


	3. The Country of Serusa

**A/N**

**Well, I'm glad you liked your chapter, Chibi Moko-Chan!**

**I'm impressed... another review already. You guys are going to keep me writing, huh?**

* * *

**By the way, I have a few announcements to make...**

**-Stands Up On Chair Proudly-**

**CLAMP Doujinshi is recruiting new members for our writing group... it's helpful, because currently we have what, two members? Yeah, and not to mention the fact that most of the time either Kyki or me (Grimm) is grounded or either one of us has a server down, so how are we supposed to write collaberations if I'm on for a month, I dissapear, she's on for a month, she dissapears, I'm on for a month...**

**Yeah.**

**Basically, we need more writers. And we're holding applications. Check our profile, because it has a link to the site where the applications are...**

**Also, if you guys like this whole reader-chooses-plot dealie, and you also like xxxHolic, I have put up a new story called "What Is It You Wish For?" where the readers submit a wish for Yuuko's "Wish Shop".**

**It's a bit different, considering you are only supposed to submit a wish that would make for good writing material, not something that... you know... YOU actually wish for. We're not faerie godmothers, and we already have an advice column up here and even that is getting annoying.**

**Anywho, this all is puu. Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

_Country Of Serusa_

* * *

The group found themselves in another country yet again. It had a lot of hills... there seemed to be some plains and mountains more far off, but it seemed to be mostly hills. Mokona jumped out of Sakura's arms and onto the top of a hill.

"WHEEE!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kurogane yelled at Soel, who had begun to roll around in the hills. Fay was laughing, Syaoran was just staring, kind of used to it by now, and Sakura... was spacing out. Again.

"THIS IS FUN! COME PLAY, KURO-PII!" Mokona called. Kurogane fumed.

"STUPIDFRICKINDAMNOBESEWHITERABBITPORKBUNTYPETHINGDON'TCALLMEKURO-PII!" Kurogane spouted. Then he turned around and gaped in disbelief as Fay started to roll down the hills with Soel. "Fay... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kurogane yelled. Fay laughed.

"Mokona is right. This IS fun!" Fay said cheerfully. "Come on, have a little fun Kuro-Tan!"

"STOP CALLING ME KURO-TAN, KURO-PII, KURO-PUU..."

"Kuro... Kuro-kichi?"

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF YOU MAGICAL BLONDE PANSY!" Kurogane continued to yell, Fay continued to tease, Mokona continued to... be Mokona, Syaoran continued to stare, and Sakura continued to space...

* * *

They walked into the town, and almost as soon as they crossed the gates...

"BOINK!" Mokona's eyes popped large, signaling there was a feather near by. Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"It's about time we go to a place that actually BENEFITS our search." he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Syaoran looked around at the different shops and such. Naturally, Tsubasa being an anime, this would be a great time for a nostalgic flash back for Syaoran Li, hai?

* * *

**F**_l_**a_s_**_h_**b_a_**c**_k_**

* * *

_He was walking the streets in Clow with Sakura, before all of this happened. She spotted an apple seller and brought him over. She picked up an apple and smiled, inhaling it's sweet scent._

_"Syao, don't you love this time of year when the apples ripen? It's my favorite part of fall..." she said, her eyes closed, trying to take more of the smell in. Syaoran smiled. The princess was so pleased by things that most people took for granted. Sakura spoke again. "I think we should buy some... it looks like they had a good harvest this year." Sakura said, her eyes still closed. The woman selling the apples looked up and smiled at Sakura and Syaoran._

_"No, take some." Sakura opened her eyes. The woman smiled again. "Free of charge." she said. Sakura smiled. _

_"Oh, are you sure? Really?"_

_"Certainly. It's not everyday I get to serve roalty, you know." the woman said with a smile. This made other people notice Princess Sakura. They gathered around her, excited that she was there. Sakura was loved by the people of Clow... _Who wouldn't love Sakura? _Syaoran thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when some palace guards started to make their way through the crowd. Sakura broke her friendly smile and pouted when she saw the guards, then turned to Syaoran._

_"My brother knows I'm here." she said, annoyed. Syaoran laughed._

_"Princess, you snuck out?"_

_"No titles. And no, I didn't sneak out. I'm allowed to go out by myself... I just didn't tell Toya where I was going." she said, then pouted again. "I wish he wouldn't just go and spoil my day like this. I like spending time with you and I don't get to do it very often." she said. Syaoran thought for a minute, and then grabbed her hand._

_"Well, let's not let them spoil it then, okay?" he said, smiling, and they ran through the streets before the guards could see them._

* * *

Syaoran looked over at Sakura, a bit of a pained look in his eyes. She was looking around at the vendors, too, and when she stopped at an apple stand, Syaoran's expression grew even more pained. Sakura picked up one of the apples, closed her eyes, and inhaled the scent. As he watched her, a sharp pain appeared in Syaoran's heart.

"These apples smell amazing." Sakura told the vendor, still her eyes were closed. The vendor smiled.

"Yes, we did have a good harvest this year."

"I love it when the apples are ripe. It's my favorite part of fall..." Sakura said, still taking in the scent. As Syaoran watched her, he had to bite his lip in order not to loose composure. The woman spoke back to Sakura.

"I'm sorry... is fall a season?"

"Yes."

"The season when the leaves fall, I'm assuming from the name."

"Yes, I guess that is why it's named that..."

"Here, we call in Aging. It's when the harvest comes, the leaves fall, and the ground produces the last fruit. It is also the time in which our people blessed with magic have their education." the woman explained. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled.

"We had some people blessed with magic in my country, also. I don't remember much, but I don't think many people had the gift of magic. I knew one, the palace pr- erm, I mean my brother's friend, Yukito." Sakura said, making light chatter. Syaoran smiled. _She doesn't want to let the woman know she's a princess... modesty comes naturally to Sakura. _he thought to himself. Sakura picked up the apple again.

"May I buy a few of these apples, please?" she asked the woman, who smiled in return.

"Take as many as you want. Free of charge."

"Are you sure? Really?"

"Of course. It's not everyday I get to serve a girl so lovely and kind as yourself." the woman said with a smile. Sakura took two apples and thanked her. Syaoran had his back to the apple stand, trying not to remember painful things, and trying to push Sakura's face out of his mind until he could forget the memory the apples had brought up. It was no use, Sakura saw him and came over to where he was standing.

"Syaoran, are you allright? You look like you aren't feeling very well..." she said worriedly. Syaoran smiled at her.

"It's allright, Sakura-san. I'm feeling fine, just a little tired, that's all." he responded. Sakura smiled back, and handed him an apple.

"Do you like apples?"

"I... ah... yes, I do." Syaoran stuttered. Sakura smiled again.

"Here, I was just going to take one, but I thought that I would get one for you also. We can eat them together, okay?" Sakura said. Syaoran nodded and smiled, but he was still feeling that ache he knew oh too well. _She will never remember..._

* * *

Syaoran got up early and headed down to the streets again. The other's wouldn't be up for some time, and he needed to be away from the stuff he knew so that he could clear his mind a bit. A girl with auburn hair tied back in a careless bun was talking to... or trying to talk to, another girl dressed in white. Syaoran had noticed that the people here all dressed in either black or white, but for some reason this girl dressed in both. She also had a necklace with a yellow topaz pendant, another thing he had noticed all people had. The apple vendor yesterday was wearing a necklace with a pendant of rose quartz. Some others who seemed more wealthy, based on the airs they carried and the extravagent carriages that pulled them through the streets, had pure gold pendants. _It must be some rank thing, _Syaoran thought.

The girl dressed in black and white watched sadly as the girl in white whom she was talking to made up some excuse and walked away. Syaoran walked over to the girl dressed in black and white, noticing she was outside a tailor store, probably a good thing, seeing as the group needed clothes that looked well, normal in this world.

"Hello." Syaoran said. The girl looked up and put on a smile.

"Oh, hello. Are you... a foreigner?" she asked Syaoran. He shrugged.

"Something like that." he replied. She smiled.

"I'm Frita, this is the tailor shop where my family works... here, come inside and I can get you some well, normal clothes, and tell you a bit about our country, just so you don't appear like a bumbling idiot to anybody." she said, and lead him into the shop.

* * *

Sakura woke up around 12:00. She saw the time on the clock on the wall and groaned.

"I wish I didn't sleep so much... I'm like a stupid fifth wheel for the rest of them." she mumbled to herself, groggily getting out of bed. A few apple seeds were on her night stand. She always saved apple seeds, and pretty much anything that symbolized rebirth. It was just one of Sakura's subconcious characteristics that kind of said, "I want things to live."

She fumbled around in a box she had brought with her, which held some stuff from previous dimensions. The chain that the feather was strapped to, what that girl had called a "Tsubasa Necklace" was in the box. She lifted the chain up and watched it shine a bit when it caught the light of the sun. Sakura smiled. She looked around more in the box when it spilled over.

"Oh, no!" she cried, scrambling to pick up it's contents. Her hands fell on some apple seeds, which puzzled her because she didn't remember apple seeds being in the box. It wasn't the apple seeds on her nightstand, they were still there. Sakura looked at the bottem of the box, and saw two more apple seeds. _So they must have been there._ she thought.

"These must be from Clow..." Sakura said, looking at the seeds in her hand. "I don't remember saving any seeds in this box... so I liked apples in Clow, also?" she smiled.

* * *

_"Oh, great. The tower bell is ringing again." Sakura said, glaring at the castle where she knew her brother was. Syaoran stood up._

_"This means we have to go, I guess." he said. Sakura didn't break her glare at the castle. _

_"He knows I'm with you, that's why he's ringing." she sighed. "It's not fair..."_

_"Well, maybe Toya just doesn't like me very much."_

_"Oh but he has to like you! There can't be anything anybody could dislike about you!"_

_"I could argue with that. I'm not that amazing, Princess."_

_"SA-KU-RA. And yes, you are."_

_"Well, maybe he's just worried about you."_

_"HE HAS NOTHING TO BE WORRIED ABOUT!"_

_"Maybe so, but he just wants to protect you."_

_"Are you on his side, then?"_

_"No, I'm just not saying anything bad about your brother, Princess."_

_"Sakura."_

_"...Sakura." _

* * *

Frita dusted the clothing racks and started to tell Syaoran about the country.

"Well, you see, we have three main seasons. They're called Death, Rebirth, and Aging. Rebirth is the one we are currently in"

"Death is a cold season, in both the literal and the figurative sense. The ground is white with snow. The season is named accordingly. If anybody is going to die, this is the season in which they pass. No other time of year do people die."

"Rebirth..." Frita bit her lip, but then continued."Rebirth is a warm season, and it rains often. The best season to plant. Rebirth is also named accordingly. The seeds of trees give new birth to new plants, and babies are born. No other time of year can things grow, and no other time of year are babies born."

"The season of aging is the season where the weather gets cooler, and the harvest takes place. The leaves fall of the trees, and the last seeds germinate. It is also when we go to school." she said, and continued dusting.

"What are your schools like?"

"You see, there are some in this country who are blessed with magic. We who are," Frita pointed to herself, showing that she was one blessed with magic. "go to school to train. At the end of our schooling, we go through a 'Transformation' in which we either become a white mage or a black mage. White magic is strongest during a full moon. Black magic is strongest during a new moon." Frita paused dusting for a minute, and turned to Syaoran.

"Look, I don't know you, but can I confide something in you?" she asked. "The reason I'm asking this is because the people I've told think I'm crazy."

"Try me."

"Well, I am going to go through Transformation soon. I am five hundered years old, and at a right transforming age... hey what's that look for?" Frita asked as Syaoran gaped.

"Oh... I'm sorry... Um... did you say five hundered?" he asked. Frita sniffed.

"Five hundered is quite a youthful age, thank you very much."

"Sorry."

"Forgiven. Anyway, my friend has already transformed into a white mage. For some reason she's been avoiding me." Frita bit her lip. "My teacher has been avoiding me, also. I'm afraid that if I am confirmed as mad, they'll execute me..." she said.

"Execute you for being crazy?"

"It's a sign of dark magic." she said.

"What's the difference between dark magic and black magic?" Syaoran asked. Frita gave him a disbelieving look.

"Um... dark magic is evil, and black magic is not...?" she sighed. "Black magic is called 'black' because it is used for fighting. It's not evil, because the fighting is defending. White magic is 'white' because it is used for healing. Dark magic..." she paused. "Dark magic is something someone developed in secret a long time ago. It is the ability to through off the seasons, such as somebody dying violently during the season of Rebirth..." Frita bit her lip again.

"What's wrong?"

"I have been having dreams of the one I care about..."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not when he's bleeding to death."

"Oh."

"In the season of Rebirth."

"Oh, I see." Syaoran said. He saw Frita's worried expression. "It's only a dream," he assured her.

"A dream I have had every night since last season, which was the season of Rebirth..." Frita turned away from Syaoran. "There is a magic force greater than has ever been here, I can feel it." Frita's voice turned small. "And I'm scared."

* * *

As soon as Syaoran walked out of the shop, he was glomped by Soel.

"MOKONA SENSE'S SAKURA'S FEATHER!" Soel said excitedly. "MOKONA WENT 'BOINK!'" Sakura came running up, out of breath, followed by Fay and Kurogane.

"Where, Mokona?" Syaoran asked. Mokona pointed to the forest on the edge of the town.

"There!"

* * *

In the forest it was pretty much complete darkness. Not the best arrangement.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL STOP STEPPING ON MY DAMN FOOT!"

"Really, Kuro-puu, don't use such crude language in front of the children."

"...hey, Fay."

"Yes, Kuro-tan?"

"How about a nice, tall glass of SHUTTHEHELLUP!"

"Control your anger please, Kuro-chii."

* * *

Eventually they came on a clearing, and a small glow was coming from a tree. Getting closer, Mokona cried out.

"THERE!" Mokona said. "BOINK"

A pink feather was hanging from a branch, the only light in an otherwise completely dark forest. A voice came from behind them, and a woman dressed in ebony appeared.

"Does this belong to you?" the woman asked in a voice dripping with venom. Syaoran flinched at her voice, but held his determined stare.

"Yes, it does."

"Well, it did..." the woman let out a laugh. "I'm afraid I can't let you get in the way..."

"What are you talking about?"

"All of that black/white magic crap in Serusa Country is driving me insane... how about a dark interference?"

"You... dark magic screws up the seasons."

"Oh, aren't we edumacated?"

"Edumacated?"

"All over the internet, sweetie." the woman laughed again. "I know what dark magic does, you dimensional hoppers don't need to remind me. The aura of this feather has the power I need to overcome all magic but my own, so..." she suddenly transformed into an ebony colored snake with large fangs. "So, I need to keep this, thanks." Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"We find the feather, random woman that is half serpent appears, and we have to defeat her and save the country." Kurogane said sarcastically. "Yep. Typical CLAMP shonen manga." He grinned and pulled out a sword, Syaoran and Fay braced themselves, knowing they would only need momentum and their knowledge of the martial arts.

"Think we can deliver?"

* * *

Frita and her best friend, now fine again, said goodbye to the group. Apparantly, the dark magic in the forest was what had made everything turn abnormal, and what had made friendships deteriorate. Now that the snake woman was dead (she ended up breathing fire, but a gust of wind knocked it back and she burned up. Funny, hai?) the country was peaceful again, and Frita's nightmares stopped. Not to mention the group now had the feather.

"A perfect happy ending," Frita said. "For all of us." Sakura smiled at Frita, and Frita smiled back. As they waved goodbye and Mokona spread it's wings, an unwelcome thought crossed Syaoran's mind as he looked at Sakura. _A happy ending... for almost all of us._

* * *

Sakura took in the feather, and was filled with a memory.

* * *

_Sakura was looking out the window, feeling a strange longing._

_A longing for someone. Her only thoughts were of that someone, and how much she cared for him. But who was that someone?_

_A single apple sat on her nightstand in her room in Clow, and she thought of the wonderful time she had today, running away from the palace guards with the one she cared about... but for some reason she didn't, couldn't, remember him._

_And she never would._

* * *

**A/N:**

**IceQueen987, I'm sorry I cut out some parts. The chapter was getting a bit long and well... that Sakura Syaoran memory dealie was something I couldn't ignore. It probably didn't come out the way you pictured, but I hoped you liked it anyway. I tried to include as much as I could.**

**Many of you may have recognized Syaoran's flashbacks... yes, I took this from the anime, it is indeed the first scene in which Syaoran comes back, Sakura's excited, blah blah blah they like apples. It also was the day that Sakura lost her memories, so therefore the "Apple Flashback" is even more significant to Syaoran because it is the last moment he had with Sakura before the memory of him vanished from her mind.**

**Again, the "Apple Flashback" is actually an event from the story.**


	4. Good Luck Alex!

**A/N**

* * *

**Isn't this exciting? Our last review and request dealie thing for this story was from _Demon Fox of Midnight _who just happened to be accepted into CLAMP Doujinshi like, two minutes ago.**

**Oh-hoho... (btw her name is Alex)**

**Well, Alex, your first day and you already have an assignment...**

**Seeing as you submitted the review, world description, and character descriptions, so you would know the plot better than anybody else for this chapter, you first assignment is... well, the next chapter. Based on the plot you made up.**

**-muahahahaha-**

**Good luck, don't ruin the story's reputation!**

**-muahahahaha-**

**No pressure or anything, of course...**

* * *

**-Grimm**


	5. Sorry Guys

**A/N**

* * *

**Yeah, you guys are submitting a lot of ideas that I promise to keep up with, but the story is delayed until sometime Saturday or Sunday, because Alex is assigned to do the next chapter and that's the only time she can do it.**

**Sorry for the wait. In the mean time, why don't you talk about crap at a developing and stupid CLAMP site I made?**

**xxxotakuchronicleDOTwebsDOTcom**

**sorry for the bad site quality. it's free hosting, and my html sucks. not to mention the site is pretty much empty right now. but there's still a cbox, so you can complain to each other on our groups slow updating.**

* * *

**have a grimm school year!**

-**Grimm**


	6. Country of Mystia

**A/N**

**It's finally here!! The next chapter! I apologize to all the reviewers especially those with stories on hold. I had band camp from 9AM-9PM until Friday. This took me all day to write. So please enjoy the next chapter!**

**-Alex**

_B/N_

_B/N as in "Beta Notes". Yeah, this is Grimm. So, for all of you people without a brain, this is Alex's very first chapter written on this account. And I must say, she's done pretty well for a n00b! Of course, I have to tweak a few things to make it fit into the format of the story, but that's just with the formality, making exerpts more or less colloquial where they need to be, some grammar editing..._

_Really this is Kyki's job, but I'm pretty sure that the unspoken law here is that Kyki is working on the Furuba murder story which we are not allowed to touch unless she moniters it (her special project, I've only done like, one chapter) and I'm supposed to be the head writer on this with Alex the n00b as meh assistant until we get her more skizzled and crap. SOOO I will be doing the editing for Alex in this chapter until Kyki decides that she can draw her pen away from the furuba murder fic._

_Everybody clap for Alex, because I'm telling you, it's a great chapter!_

_-Grimm Daidoki_

* * *

**_The Country of Mystia_**

* * *

And here our travelers Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona, Fay, and Kurogane arive in their next world. The area seemed to be rocky and had mountainous terrain. The group noticed that there was no village or anything, yet people lived here. The people, however, were... a bit odd looking, if you will. These people all had some animal features, and they all lived together as if they were in... a pack? Kurogane looked around, his usual sullen and grumpy look on his face.

"WHT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?" barked Kurogane. The rest of the group just kind of annoyed this outburst... what else was new? Syaoran turned to Soel.

"Mokona, do you sense a feather here?" he asked hopefully, glancing at Sakura who, like always, was spaced out.

"Mokona can feel the feathers energy, but it's not very strong..." Soel responded. As they looked around they noticed that there was a cave nearby, with soft voices coming from the entrance.

"Hyuu! It seems like we've caused some kind of commotion here," Fay remarked in his usual I'm-so-happy-even-if-we-get-eaten voice.

From the cave emerged three men with ears and tails that resembled wolves. They wore long sleeved tops that were as silver has their hair, and each shirt had a black marking of stars and a crescent moon. The wolf-people also had long, black hakamas. The nails on their fingers were sharp and ready to use... as were the fangs in their mouths.

"Who are you people, and why have you brought this misfortune upon our land?" the tallest of the wolf-like creatures growled.

Syaoran stepped forward in front of Sakura, instinctly protecting her.

"My name is Syaoran, this Sakura-hime, Kurogane-san, and Fay-san." Syaoran responded, voice determined and strong as the wolf-man's. Soel's ears perked up as it jumped and waved.

"And Mokona is Mokona!" the little fluff ball announced. Syaoran continued.

"What is this place and what has happened?" he asked the wolf man. Before the strange people could answer, their ears twitched and their heads looked to the sky. Others inside the cave whispered something about someone coming. Black swirls circled around the ground in the spot right in the middle of the two parties. The swirls rose and became a vortex as a person almost materialized out of thin air.

The person was a woman a little taller than the shortest of the three wolf-men. She had shoulder-length jet black hair and cloudy grey eyes. This girl who looked 25 wore a dark blue kimono with silver and gold markings. On her smooth white arms and legs she had black markings. The tall man spoke to the girl.

"Reichi, stay out of this! We can handle these outsiders!" he told her. Though his voice was determined, the position of his ears showed he was submissive to this strange woman. She stared intently at him, and then at the travelers.

"Silence, Takeshi! Allow me to explain this." Reichi said, holding up a hand... erm, paw. Then she turned towards Syaoran and the group. "This land is known as Mystia. It is land of spirits though we have life spans like any human. I, myself am a spirit of darkness." she said quite plainly, as if this were textbook lessons. Syaoran's shoulders tensed, and Reichi rolled her eyes. "Darkness does not mean evil nor does light mean good." she informed them. Mokona jumped up and down.

"THIS MOKONA IS LIGHT! MOKONA'S OTHER SPECIAL PERSON, ANOTHER MOKONA, IS DARK!" Soel said excitedly. "MOKONA'S SPECIAL PERSON IS DARK BUT THE DARK MOKONA ISN'T EVIL EITHER!" Soel beamed. The corners of Reichi's lips turned up in an amused half-smile.

"To continue, about a week ago a feather-shaped energy source fell on the mountaintop. It has been causing the weather to change drastically everyday. Since we are very in tune with the balance of this world, many creatures have been getting sick. These spirits sensed that the young girl there had the same power as the feather so that is why they attacked." Reichi explained to the group.

"Is there someone in that cave who has been experiencing this...?" Fay inquired. Reichi nodded, and Takakshi spoke.

"Yes, our pack leader is now near death, but should last a little longer... hopefully..." Takashi sadly answered. Syaoran stood up, the same determined look on his face.

"This feather that is causing your people so much trouble belongs to Sakura-hime, and we've been looking for it for a long time... we'll retrieve the feather and hopefully save your people... and Sakura-hime." Syaoran answered, his voice getting softer when he said Sakura's name. Reichi and Takashi exchanged glances, and then nodded once to each other, then to Syaoran. Kurogane only stood there with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face.

"You can count me out. This is none of my business." he said sullenly. Fay grinned and started to mock-plead the ninja.

"Kuro-tan, have a heart. Don't you care that people are getting hurt because of Sakura-chan's feather? Pleeeease Kuro-pon??" Fay jeered. Soel decided to join in.

"Kuro-puu, pleeeeeeeeeease?" Mokona whined. Finally, after a minute of those two begging, Kurogane finally gave in. With a sigh and some annoyed muttering about a certain compulsive liar wizard and a manjuu bun, they headed up to the mountain, deciding to leave Sakura at the cave with the wolf spirits... well, after convincing Syaoran that it would be safer for Sakura to stay with wolf spirits than for her to go up to the mountain... or rather that it would be better, if she was going to die, to get eaten by wolf spirits rather than get eaten by an abomidable snowman. This obviously made Syaoran's face go pale until Fay assured him it was just a joke.

After about an hour, the three were near the top of the mountain. Mokona's eyes then became wide.

"Mekyo! The feather's really close now!" it said excitedly. At that moment, the very top of the mountain started to glow. Clouds started to gather as a thunderstorm and strong winds shook the ground.

"Why is Sakura-chan's feather doing this?" Fay asked. Syaoran pondered this for a moment.

"Maybe it's trying to protect itself," he guessed. At this point, the rocks were getting slippery. Syaoran's foot slipped and he fell from the rock he was standing on, dropping to the ground. Kurogane grabbed the boy by the collar of his green cloak. With a nod, they continued on.

Finally, the feather was in full view, but the wind was getting stronger. The group looked at each other as if silently telling each other what to do. The youngest of the three jumped from his position to the glowing orb. His hand grabbed the feather and he fell to ground. Fay and Kurogane each had a hand on his back so he didn't fall any further. Slowly the wind and rain started to die down until there was no more. The gang traveled back down to the cave. The sky had cleared up, and it felt much more peaceful.

Soel bounced over to Sakura's head.

"Sakura-chaaan, how is their pack leader?" Mokona asked. Sakura smiled.

"Her breathing has become less shallow, and her fever is broken... she looks like she's going to be okay." Sakura said, smiling at Reichi who had a grateful look on her face.

"Here's your feather, Sakura-hime." Syaoran said, handed her the pink feather. As it entered her body, Sakura fell into a trance-like state and then fainted into the archaeologist's arms. The group said their final goodbyes and thank you's. With that, Mokona took them to the next world...

* * *

_B/N_

_-clap clap- very good, Alex! Great for your first time! I think everybody can agree with me that Alex is going to produce a lot of assets for CLAMP Doujinshi and future stories, hai?_

_Leave a review to let Alex know what you liked, how she could improve... yeah yeah yeah. It's important you give her feedback, though, really. But overall, Alex, excellent job!_

-_Grimm Daidoki_


	7. READ THIS CHAPTER FIRST

Hey Guys. It's Grimm.

Some of you may have noticed that none of our stuff has been updated in a while. School's started and we're all very busy, and I'm sure most of you are, also. This particular story is very high matinence and we don't have as much time to write as we do in the summer, so if you've submitted a chapter request that has not been fufilled yet, it probably won't be fufilled any time soon.

For now, we're going to have to ask that any new chapter requests be kept to a minimum length.... chapters will be shorter for now until summer, when we all have more time.

-Grimm


	8. Country of Indigo

**G/N**

**Story idea submitted by:**

sue khairin

* * *

Another dimension. This was getting kind of routine for Syaoran… it was almost hard to remember a time before they started dimension hopping.

Fay walked up to a woman sitting on a park bench.

"Hello, Miss." He said, smiling. "My friends and I are travelers here. What country is this?" he asked. The woman smiled.

"Oh, this is Indigo country, as when the sun sets, the sky over the mountains turns a deep indigo color. I hope you enjoy your stay!" the woman said. Fay smiled, and the group started walking away.

"Well, these people seem friendly," said Sakura. Kurogane snorted.

"Yeah. And they're human. Not like those creepy wolf people. It's also a plus that there are no _libraries _anywhere. Any country free of wolf people and librarians is good enough for me…" Kurogane mumbled. Mokona jumped up and down.

"Wolf people! Libraries! Wolf Librarians!" Kurogane picked Mokona up and threw him/her several kilometers.

"SHUT UP, PORK BUN!" He screamed. Mokona bounced off a tree and flew right back at Kurogane.

"Mokona isn't a white pork bun! MOKONA IS MOKO-" a girl caught Mokona in her arms.

"ADORABLE!" she squealed. Mokona smiled.

"Mokona is popular with the girls…" it said. The girl giggled. Her mom came out of the house behind them.

"Kahirin! Don't touch that- it might have rabies." the woman said cautiously. Mokona looked at her like it was about to cry.

"Mokona doesn't have rabies…" it said. The woman smiled.

"Oh, okay. I guess it can't really have rabies if it's that cute." She said, patting Mokona on the head. Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"You would think that people would be freaked out by a pork bun that talks in the third person, much less talks at all." Kurogane said under his breath. Fay hit him on the arm.

Sakura and Kahirin were walking together. The two had become friends very quickly, and Kahirin had confided in Sakura that she was sick. That's why her mother was so over protective of her.

"I'm worried that in my life time, I won't have the time to do all of the stuff that I want to do. Death doesn't scare me, Sakura-chan, but the idea that I'll run out of time to live a full life does frighten me very much." Kahirin said.

"What do you want to do, Kahirin?" Sakura asked. Kahirin smiled.

"This might sound kind of silly, but there's this rock star in our country, named Siti Nurhaliza. I've always wanted to go to one of her concerts, but I'm scared that I won't have the chance to, now that I'm so sick." Kahirin said. Sakura smiled.

"I lost all memories of my childhood, you know." Said Sakura. "That's the reason Syaoran and the others are traveling so much… it's to find my memories and get them back." Sakura said. Kahirin shook her head.

"That sounds even more impossible than me going to a Siti Nurhaliza concert." Kahirin said sadly. Sakura smiled.

"Actually, we've already been able to get a lot of my memories back, so it's not that impossible." Sakura said happily.

"Really?" Kahirin asked.

"Yes. My point is that nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it. If you really want to go to a Siti Nurhaliza concert, it's not impossible."

It wasn't impossible. Sakura went out and found two concert tickets the very next day, then showing them proudly to Kahirin.

"It wasn't impossible to get these, you know." Sakura said, while Kahirin turned the tickets around in her hands. "All you have to do is go up to the ticket booth and buy them… they're pretty cheap, too." Sakura told Kahirin. Kahirin laughed.

"Sakura-chan, thank you very much for getting these for me, but…" Kahirin paused, looking towards her mom, who was talking to someone on the phone. "Getting the tickets isn't the impossible part. My mother won't let me go." She said. "And I can't sneak out… she has eyes on the back of her head." Sakura shrugged.

"I'm not usually one to go and break rules, but like I said. If there's a will, there's a way." Sakura said mischievously. Kahirin gasped.

"Sakura-chan, I don't think that's a good idea…" Kahirin said. Sakura smiled.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, but I'm just trying to show you that you can do the impossible if you really want to." she said. Kahirin hesitated, looking at her mom. Then she smiled.

"Okay, then. We have a concert to go to."

Kahirin was staring wide eyed at Siti Nurhaliza, then back at Sakura. Sakura had a triumphant grin on her face.

"You didn't tell me that you got backstage passes, Sakura-chan!" Kahirin screamed. Sakura laughed.

"I thought you might like these better." She said. Kahirin turned to Siti Nurhaliza.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" she asked excitedly. Siti Nurhaliza smiled.

"Of course. You can do more than that. Want me to show you what we use during our concerts?" she asked. Kahirin nodded, then picked up Mokona.

"Can this…"

"Mokona is Mokona."

"Right. Can Mokona come, too?" Kahirin asked. Siti smiled.

"Of course. Wait…" she reached out a hand and patted Mokona on the head. "This thing is so squishy. Of course it can come!" Mokona smiled.

"Mokona is always popular with the girls!"

The three went up on stage, and Siti started to show them around.

"This is the drum set that Akane uses. She saved up for it for two years. I'll have to ask you not to touch it, because she'd go kind of crazy if she found finger prints on the cymbols. Oh, what's wrong with Mokona?" Siti asked, pointing at Mokona, who's eyes had gone wide. Sakura gasped.

"Mokona, do you sense a feather?" Sakura asked. Mokona nodded, then bounced over to the microphone.

"Mokona wants to know if this microphone opens!" Mokona said. Siti walked over.

"Yeah, it does. We have to take it a part to clean it sometimes…" Siti opened the microphone, and a pink feather came out. "Well, would you look at that." Siti said, astounded. Sakura picked up the feather and put it in her bag.

"Well, that's settled. I guess the concert's starting soon, so let's go grab our seats!" she said, grabbing Kahirin's hand.


End file.
